Turner Tunes: Daffy's revenge
by King of Zombies
Summary: Daffy gets his revenge on Bugs... or does he?
1. Revenge is sweet

**Tuner Tunes:**

**Daffy's revenge**

Life on the farm as a duck wasn't a very exciting one, Daffy was aways board day in and day out. One of Daffy's favorite things to do was to hang out in the mushroom fields with the mushroom men, they were nice people to be around. The mushroom men never yelled or got angry because their brains were too small to be able to hold angry thoughts in. Daffy liked this about them because he usually spent most of his time with Bugs Bunny, who was very jerky and liked to fart in his face.

So their was Daffy in the mushroom fields with his little mushroom friends singing songs of happiness and drinking mushroom cola, when he saw a familiar figure climbing out of a hole in the distance. It was his buddy Bugs Bunny, with a carrot in one hand and the other in his pocket and was walking in Daffy's direction. "Oooh boy, this guy..." said Daffy, clearly not pleased by Bug's sudden appearance.

"Why don't you like Bugs, Daffy?" asked one of the mushroom men.

"Because he is a jerk and likes to do mean stuff to me!" replied Daffy.

"Maybe you should be mean back this time." said another mushroom man.

Daffy thought about what the guy just said. He considered it, he had before, but now he was considering being mean back more than ever.

On the previous day Daffy was hanging out with Bugs in the forest. Bugs was not being a very nice guy on that day, he had already blown up Elmer's face and was going around handing out hats that had dynamite in them to unsuspecting hunters. By the end of the day, the forest was completely filled with the exploded faces of hunters, which made Daffy feel very upset.

Daffy dreaded the sight of blood. It was one of the biggest fears he had. Bugs filling the forest with dead faces almost made Daffy cry, but Daffy was a tough guy and said to Bugs, "Bugs, don't you think that dead faces make the forest look bad?"

Bugs looked back at Daffy and gave him a serious look and said with power, "This is my forest Daffy, and what I have to do is defend it from intruders who might threaten the balance of life in it, even if it means tricking people into thinking that they are getting free hats. It's a cruel world Daffy and I will have to be double cruel if I want to some day conquer the world."

"Yeah sure, your forest, of course you have to defend it but its just that..." Daffy paused for a second to collect his thoughts.

"Aww yeeah? What's that?" said Bugs, his tone being clear and assertive.

Daffy was slightly shaking, afraid to ask Bugs his question. Then he spat it out, "It's just that... do you have to be so mean? I mean can't you just ask the hunters politely to leave the forest? I'm sure that they'll listen. They are human after all, masters of reasoning and peace."

Bugs burst out in laughter and was pointing at amd Daffy calling him names. "Daffy, you don't know the first thing about humans! HAHAHAHA!"

"OH YEAH? I bet that I know way more about humans than you do! I'll show you!" yelled back Daffy.

"Okay Daffy, just what do you know about humans that I don't..."

"Well..." Daffy had to think for a second to come up with a cleaver response to counter Bugs.

"Their is one thing..." he paused again.

"So what is it Daffy?"

"Did you know that humans have back hair!" said Daffy quickly and proudly.

Bugs looked at Daffy in a very spiteful way. He was clearly unimpressed by his attempt to out smart him. Bugs walked up real close to Daffy and said, "not all humans have back hair Daffy."

"Oh really? Because I think that your wrong! In fact, I think that your so wrong that when I get home, I'm going to write a song just about how wrong you are right now and I'll call it 'BUGS IS WRONG ABOUT HUMANS AHAHAHA'. What do you think about that! HUH!"

Then Bugs did something very evil and unnice. He poked Daffy in the eye and said, "you have lost the privilege to see." Daffy screamed real loud "YEEEOOOW!" and started to cry.

Bugs walked away and went home and just left Daffy sitting their crying. Daffy thought that he heard him laughing too, but he wasn't too sure about that.

Back in the mushroom fields, Bugs was still approaching Daffy and chewing on his carrot like always.

Daffy returned from his flashback and looked down to his mushroom men friends and said to them, "quick give me some ideas of how to get back at Bugs, quick!"

"Call him a bully!"

"Accidentally sneeze on him!"

"Pretend that you are dead!"

"Ignore him!"

"Buy him some explosive chocolate!"

"Tell him that his breath stinks!"

"Get a sword and stab him in the chest and send him into a world of bad smells and internal fire and never-ending suffering with the red guys with pitchforks and scary faces that look like they will hurt very bad when you look at them."

Daffy considered all of these great suggestions from his friends, except that last one he heard... that one was really creepy wasn't it? But Daffy already knew what he was going to do. He was never so sure about anything before.

Bugs approached Daffy and his mushroom men friends and said to them, "Hey Daffy, hows it goin."

"You forgot to say hello to us!" said the mushroom men.

"Uhhh just fine Bugs, just fine how about you?" said Daffy while scratching his head.

Bugs said sarcastically, "good! I'm feeling really good... you want to know why I'm feeling so good?"

"Hello, Bugs, you never said hello to us down here!" said the mushroom men again, not happy with the way that Bugs was ignoring them like he was.

"Sure thing Bugs," said Daffy, "why do you feel so happy..."

"Because I just realized something..." Bugs went on to explain, "why is it, that every time I see you, I suddenly get the urge to hit something very hard with my fist?"

Daffy got kinda sad after he heard these words, but he sucked it up and laughed and said to Bugs, "HA! Probably because you're too stupid to tell the difference between a duck and a bag of big skin bread!"

Bugs looked at Daffy in the eyes and said with all seriousness, "Daffy that made no sense, what-so-ever."

"Bugs! Bugs! BUGS!" the little mushroom men were getting very impatient at getting Bug's attention.

"Do you hear something Daffy?" asked Bugs. He was looking all around him and could not see the tiny men that were to the right of his feet.

"Yeah they're my mushroom men friends, but they are really really small so it's kind of hard seeing and hearing them." Daffy pointed at the ground by Bug's feet.

"They are very nice people. They can never get angry either because their brains are too small for angry stuff to be inside them, thats why I like them so much. And they have the most beautiful voices and when they all come together to sing in harmony, it's like... like everything is perfectly fine, and nothing bad will ever happen so long as they are in your presence. I..." Daffy paused to prepare himself for what he was about to say.

The mushroom men looked up at Daffy, their eyes were glittering and their smiles were very large, ready for what he was about to confess about them.

Daffy uttered the words out, "I... I love them."

Then Bugs looked down at the ground by his feet and saw the mushroom men for himself. "AHHHH! MUTANTS!" Bugs started to stomp on the ground around his feet and the mushroom men were screaming with fear. A few of them were dieing and the others were yelling "Help us Daffy! Help us!"

Daffy hesitated but then snapped back and pushed Bugs onto the ground and said "Hey Bugs! Those were my friends and loved them with my heart!"

"Dammit Daffy you have no friends! I'm the only friend you have, get over it!"

Daffy thought about the words... he knew they were true because now most of his mushroom friends were dead. But Daffy decided that things didn't have to be that way anymore. What if he was to kill Bugs right here and end this torture forever? Daffy liked that idea, so he pulled out his .44 magnum handgun and pointed it at Bugs who was still laying on the ground. Bugs got real scared and Daffy could tell, he felt so powerful at this moment, he felt as if he could take on the whole world.

"Daffy... where did you get the gun..." said Bugs full of fear.

"It was a gift from a friend." Daffy said full of confidence. "One of my dead friends, that is."

"You don't want to kill me Daffy! Come on, it's me Bugs! Your best friend, partner in crime, we've been through so much together. All those episodes of Looney Tunes? Come on those were good times, right? Right?"

"Actually..." Daffy thought about letting Bugs live for a second.

"Come on, I'm all you got..." Bugs pleaded.

"Not anymore!" said Daffy...

_To be continued?_


	2. Revenge is not sweet

Daffy had never killed anyone before, he never thought that he had it in him to take life away from another creature. Yet here he was, about to pull the trigger on his best friend and only friend Bugs Bunny. What brought him to this point was several things. The years of constant torture from Bugs, his dad dieing suddenly, the months of unemployment and job hunting, and his mushroom men friends dieing at the hands (feet) of his best friend. But what brought him to this point is unimportant. All that matters now is the decision that he makes, whether to let Bugs live or to let him die.

Daffy was clearly scared. His hands were shaking and sweat was beating down his neck, Bugs saw his weakness and took advantage of the moment. Bugs said to Daffy with confidence, "Daffy put down the gun and walk away. This doesn't have to end with bloodshed."

"It's too late for that, pal. You killed my friends and now you must die!" said Daffy.

"I know that you are really angry at me right now Daffy but you have to understand..."

"Understand what?"

"Those mushroom men were too dangerous to be kept alive. They were mutants and if I had not killed them, they would of multiplied and multiplied until they were too many too count. And I can not have thousands of mutants infesting my farm, or my forest. You must understand..."

Daffy did not care. All he cared about was getting revenge on Bugs for killing his friends and pushing him around all these years. So why did he not pull the trigger? Daffy was thinking about the consequences... Living out the rest of his life with a guilty conscience, getting caught by the police and having to go to jail and living the rest of his life in prison, or getting a letter from Bug's brother saying that he was going to get revenge on Daffy for killing his brother. Daffy did not want that, but he wanted revenge on Bugs so badly...

"I'm sorry Bugs but... but you have to die!" Daffy screamed at Bugs.

Daffy pulled the trigger on the handgun and a loud 'BANG' rang out of the barrel. His shaking hands caused the bullet to sway to the right of Bugs and hit the ground. Bugs took advantage of this and kicked the gun out of Daffy's hand and quickly stood back up.

Daffy did not expect such a quick reaction from Bugs, Daffy stumbled back and tripped over a tree stump and when he landed on the ground he let out a loud scream for help. Bugs slowly walked over to where the gun landed and picked it up. Daffy was now quickly crawling away from Bugs, afraid for his life. Then Bugs jumped up and stomped on Daffy's foot to cripple him and stop him from escaping.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Bugs while pointing the gun at Daffy.

"Wait wait wait! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" Daffy was begging for his life.

"Gee, I don't know Daffy. That wasn't very nice of you to try and kill me back there... Maybe I should just kill you right now and bury in the mushroom fields with your friends. Who's gonna miss 'ya! Hehehehe."

Daffy never felt so terrified in all his life. He suddenly forgot about everything related to getting revenge on Bugs, all he could think about was trying to get a few more seconds of living. It's kind of funny actually, one minute Daffy felt like he was on the top of the world with the gun pointing in his opposite direction. But now the gun was pointed at him and he was suddenly the one begging for his life, no better than a bug.

"Please Bugsy pal don't shoot me I have so much more living to do, my life shouldn't end now like this. Find it in your heart to just let me go and you'll never see me again, I'll disappear, be gone, like I never existed."

"I should be dead right now Daffy, if you weren't such a wimp and held the gun straight like this," Bugs pointed the gun at Daffy's forehead, "and got to point-blank-range like this," the gun moved closer to Daffy's head, he could almost feel the cold steal touching his warm head. "And said, with confidence, any last words?"

"Don't kill me! Please!" Daffy pleaded.

"Heh! Even in your final moments you still act like a complete wuss! Hahaha!"

Bugs had an evil grin on his face. He felt no sorrow for Daffy, he could pull the trigger and take Daffy's life away at any moment he chose, after all this was not the first time someone tried to kill him nor was it the first time Bugs had killed someone. Bugs decided to have some fun before he killed Daffy so he said to him, "I'll give you ten seconds to run..." Daffy looked at Bugs in complete horror.

"Whaa... what?" said Daffy.

"Go, now."

Bugs released Daffy's foot but instead of running like he was instructed to, he just stood their scared and confused at what to do.

"I said run..." Bugs shot a bullet at Daffy's feet and said "NOW!"

Daffy started to run fast, really fast, faster then he has ever ran before. _What do I do what do I do_, he kept thinking to himself. He heard a voice behind him that sounded like it was counting, "one, two, three, four, five, six." After six, Daffy had ran so far that he could no longer hear the voice. Then Daffy felt a sharp stabbing pain on the top left side of his back, as if one-thousand bees had suddenly stung him all at once in the same concentrated spot. The bullet entered through Daffy and pierced his heart and exited out the other end.

Daffy fell to the ground, dead.

"Well... he had it coming." Bugs through the handgun into the forest and walked back into his rabbit hole to watch educational television...

_That all! _

_Or is it..._

**If you are not happy with the way that I ended this story then please say so...**** thank you for your time, please give me your thoughts and opinions.**_  
><em>


End file.
